


A Gift From Above: How Lucifer Met Mammon

by velnoni



Series: Adorable Moments Between The Brothers [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baby Mammon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Other, Protective Lucifer, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Simeon is a sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: “Brother?!” The seraphim yells out before stepping closer to look at what inside the blue blanket Simeon carried. Simeon stretched his arms a bit, using a free gloved hand to pull down the blanket, revealing a small, brown skin baby. Tufts of white hair poked out in odd directions and the baby angel shifted around in the sheets, face scrunched up.How Lucifer met Mammon for the first time.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Simeon (Shall we Date? Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Adorable Moments Between The Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832170
Comments: 35
Kudos: 283





	A Gift From Above: How Lucifer Met Mammon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkStarfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/gifts).



> I wrote this to celebrate 100 followers on my tumblr. Please enjoy the [fanart ](https://astrablossom.tumblr.com/post/622663388331491328/illustrations-for-a-gift-from-above-how-lucifer) for this work.
> 
> I also made this a gift as a thank you for taking so many requests from me lol.

He was summoned at once by Micheal to meet nearby the main entrance. The annoyance in the back of his head wouldn’t disappear. To him Micheal would always be annoying and he had much more things to do. When he heard someone calling his name out he turned, unsurprised to see said angel along with Simeon in tow waving at him. 

The Morningstar nodded his head curtly at his acquaintances. “Micheal. Simeon.” Simeon chuckles at the formalities and Lucifer found himself looking down at the soft blue cloth Simeon held in his hands.

Micheal was quick, straight to the point as he began the meeting. “As you are aware you are one of the most self sufficient angels the Celestial Realm had to honor to know.” Lucifer raised a brow. “I’m aware.”

“Yes.” Simeon chirps in agreement, “that being said however you still haven’t started your task as a caregiver Lucifer. All angels have to watch over a newborn at some point in their life.” Red eyes widen in surprise and he switches between glaring Simeon and Micheal, who he was very sure was enjoying his reaction. “I’ll leave Simeon to get you acquainted with your new brother.”

“Brother?!” The seraphim yells out before stepping closer to look at what inside the blue blanket Simeon carried. Simeon stretched his arms a bit, using a free gloved hand to pull down the blanket, revealing a small, brown skin baby. Tufts of white hair poked out in odd directions and the baby angel shifted around in the sheets, face scrunched up. 

“This” Simeon explains in a soft tone as he hands Lucifer the baby, correcting his posture so he held the neonate correctly “-is Mammon. You’ll be taking care of him for a while Lucifer. I’m sure you’re already aware of what you must do but I’ll be here to guide you if you have any questions.” The angel watched Lucifer in silence as he held Mammon rather stiffly, as if one wrong move would break the baby in his hand. A million things were running through Lucifer’s head, one of them being anger. Why in all three realms must he be subsidized to watching over an angelic brat. His lips draw into a fine line and he sighs deeply, his wings folding back as he lifts a finger to the baby’s face. Simeon places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll do fine.”

“That is not what I’m worried about.” The two of them watch how Mammon reacts when Lucifer dutifully pokes his chubby cheek with a single finger. Mammon stirs a bit, white brows furrowing before his eyes finally open and for a moment it felt as if nothing else mattered. Deep sapphire blue eyes stare into Lucifer’s harsh red ones. The angel was absolutely shocked at how blue his eyes were, specks of yellow adorning the edge. Mammon returns the stare, mesmerized at how bright Lucifer looked. The baby’s eyes wander around, him looking at Simeon who cooed at how cute he was and back at Lucifer. His eyes crinkle a bit and his mouth opens as he yawns a bit. Lucifer ignored the small flutter in his chest as he feels the baby wiggling about in the blanket, prying a chubby arm free to latch onto Lucifer’s inky hair. He tugs harshly on it and laughs out loud when Lucifer grunts in pain.

Simeon stifles a small giggle and turns away when Lucifer sends him a glare. He focused his attention back to the baby and pries his hair from his surprisingly strong grip. Dealing with him would be a nuisance.

“Now we have to take a photo for this moment.” Simeon pipes in and Lucifer swears he was ready to toss Simeon over the stairs.

————

Lucifer blinks as he stares at Mammon huddled up beside Leviathan and Belphegor, snoring away, the corner of his lips twitching as he watched them sleep. If only they were this quiet on a basis. As he departs to his studies he turns to look at his sleeping siblings, ignoring the small tug in his chest as he remembers how Mammon looked at him for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this wonderful fanart by [onemunchyboi](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCPmGeHAwZG/?igshid=4v1908agec8o) I'm so happy ;-;


End file.
